


coming to the wrong conclusion

by spoke



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	coming to the wrong conclusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Erin shook her head, eyeing the coffee machine on the table nearby. “I mean, spectral possession is one thing, but this is ...not right. Ghosts usually go for things that at least look human or have some kind of human connection. Dolls and pictures and stuffed animals, sometimes.”

“Life sized freaking mannequins.” Patty chimed in, and they all shuddered a bit, and pretended they didn’t see Holtzmann’s grin.

“But possessing machines? Everything we’ve learned about this suggests they need that similarity to the human form to control what they’re possessing. Even though they did manage a few little toasters, I just can’t see them controlling something as big and complicated as Ecto 2.” Her expression brightened as the mechanic came in and nodded to her. 

Meanwhile, Abby snorted at the disappointment on Holtz’s face. “Well, what did you think was going to happen? Like, a Christine situation?” 

“Yeah, Abby, I thought we were going to chase our car through New York because it was killing people who looked at us funny.” Holtzmann rolled her eyes as she continued, “It just doesn’t make sense. That was too much energy to have done nothing. I mean, seriously, nothing?”

Their mechanic, who had been listening to the conversation with a resigned expression, repeated, “Nothing. No burns, no dings, no bizzare occult symbols showing up anywhere I could see. No any kind of symbols, actually, not a damn thing that does not belong on it.” 

When they turned to look at him incredulously, he just laughed. “You’re the Ghostbusters, ladies. You think I couldn’t guess what you were worried about after the damn flying toasters on the news? Now, I don’t what your equipment shows, but everything a regular mechanic can do, I’ve done.” 

Erin shook herself out of it first, and nodded. “Well. Thank you for your consideration. And, understanding. I actually feel a little better now. So, if we could just take our ‘not possessed as far as anyone can tell’ van home, hopefully we can all forget about this horrible day.”

Abby started for the counter to settle the bill as the others headed for Ecto 2, and wished she hadn’t heard Patty grumble on her way out, “Until we get a call about some fridge stomping through Manhattan next.” 

They’d all have been less relaxed had they noticed the color of the exhaust changing as they left.


End file.
